Deal With the Devil
by CrystalHeart40
Summary: Justin rents his house to Mary and she finds she gets much more than she bargained for. This is another story by B. L. Green. I have express permission by her to post her story here.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything pertaining to Sunlight Jr., including their characters, plot or dialogue. I have merely borrowed them for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

Deal With the Devil

By

B. L. Green

helloherman1

For Mary

Mary checked her phone for the third time. It was 5:30 and the guy she was supposed to meet about renting a house was half an hour late. She checked the piece of paper again. _512 Sycamore, 5:00, today's date, the name Justin, and a phone number._ She was at the right place and was tired of waiting. It was hot out, but if he didn't show at least she could look around, and save some gas from the A/C.

The house wasn't special, but she could afford it. It needed a coat of paint and some serious yard work, but it did look to be in pretty good shape. She went around back to peek in a window. The kitchen was yellow, a little faded, but it had an island and a lot of cabinet space. She looked around the tiny backyard, found a bike ramp, and drug it over to another set of double windows. She saw a claw foot bathtub and fell in love.

Fully absorbed with her peeking, Mary didn't hear Justin's approach. "You Mary?" She screeched, lost her balance, and fell back straight on her ass. He was actually laughing.

"You scared the hell out of me." she hissed, still staring down at the ground.

"No Shit," he agreed. "Your skirt hitched up and I saw your panties. Nice thong."

Great first impression on your landlord, she thought, completely mortified. Mary took a deep breath, checked her skirt, and stood up. "Can we please pretend that didn't happen?"

"Not a chance, Red. I'll remember that flash for weeks."

OK, her hair was NOT red. It was auburn. Considering she'd already made a fool of herself and was in love with the bathtub, arguing probably wasn't in her best interest right now.

"You wanna go inside the house or balance on the ramp some more? There's a lot more windows." His voice was low and smooth, almost a mumble. She glanced up at him, he was quite a bit taller than her 5'3". He wore a smirk and looked around his late 20's. Short blondish hair, thick eyebrows, gorgeous blue eyes, and the face of a tattered, fallen angel.

"I'd like to see the house, and I wouldn't have been peeking if you'd been here on time." she scolded. Ignoring her, he pulled a key from the pocket of his jeans and opened the back door.

"Go look around," he offered, pulling his cell phone out and already punching number's while he leaned against the counter lazily. The linoleum was faded but clean. The refrigerator and stove were spotless. Justin was already talking so Mary peeked in the pantry and small laundry room. The appliances included was a necessity.

She moved to the dining room, small, but she lived alone. The living room was cozy but she hated the brown carpet. The bay window made up for it. A short hall with more brown carpet led to four doors. A small guest room that would likely be her home office, a linen closet, her bathroom that she was already mentally decorating, and the master bedroom painted a deep chili pepper red, plush white carpet, and a bathroom with a large vanity and shower. She wanted it, badly, but hoped to negotiate. It wasn't a "bad" neighborhood, but it wasn't exactly a "good" one either.

Justin was sitting on the counter, one leg up the other dangling, and smoking a cigarette when she made her way back to the kitchen. "So you want the house, Red?"

"My name is Mary NOT Red, and my hair is auburn! Got another cigarette? I left mine in my car." He smirked at her and held his hand out, offering her the one he was smoking. "Red is red. You're not a carrot top. I like red hair. My first hard on was courtesy of Jessica Rabbit."

She approached him nervously but took the offered cigarette. Hell, she needed it. A stiff drink wouldn't hurt either. "The house needs some work. Paint inside and out. The yard's a mess, and I hate that brown carpet."

"Tough shit. You wanna paint? Go for it. There's hardwood under the carpet. I might help you with that, if I feel like it and find the time." He was fully grinning now and she couldn't decide if he was playing with her or not.

"I was hoping if I did the work myself, you might come down some on the rent." She finished the cigarette, ran it under the faucet, and dropped it in the sink. "$600 a month is cheap, Red. Why should I drop it? Next person comes along will think it's a bargain." He dropped down from the counter, walked the three steps separating them, and put both hands against the sink, trapping her between his arms. "Of course, the next one probably won't look like you and show me a great ass on the first day either."

Mary was momentarily speechless. Lord this guy was pretty, and her eyes kept flickering from those blue eyes to that full mouth. He arched an eyebrow fully aware of how she was feeling and daring her to make a move.

Temporary insanity and a nonexistent sex life would be her excuse, she decided, and she stood on tiptoe and put her mouth on his. Mary felt him smile for a moment then he kissed her back. His lips were soft but insistent and a hand came up to cradle her face when his tongue touched hers for the first time. At the feeling of his calloused hand on her skin and the taste of him, Mary completely lost it. She plunged her hands into his hair and pressed her body against him. "God damn." Justin muttered and began to trail kisses along her jaw and to her ear where his hot breath and tongue caused her to snap.

She reached for the bottom of his T-shirt and began to pull it up. "God damn," he said again and pulled it over his head. His chest was hard with muscle and tattooed, and Mary ran her tongue over the ink which made him gasp. Justin pulled her mouth to his roughly, this time plunging and claiming her. She felt him pull her blouse up, raised her arms over her head, and saw him throw it across the room. Then he took her mouth again, kissing her roughly which was exactly what she needed. He grabbed her ass, kneading each cheek, before he pulled her panties down gently, all the way down to the floor. He looked up at her wickedly, running a hand up her leg until he towered over her again. He kissed her quickly and began to unhook his belt. "Take off your bra, but leave the skirt and heels on." She watched him undress and he really was gorgeous. Flat stomach, terrific legs, and when he finally shed his boxers…holy shit! She unhooked her bra while he got his boots off.

He came to her, lowering his mouth to her breasts and lifting her to sit on the counter. Mary arched her back and moaned when he pinched one nipple and bit the other. His other hand reached under her skirt to spread her legs, and when he slipped a finger inside of her she bit his shoulder to keep from screaming. He moved his finger expertly in and out, not too slow or too fast, letting her passion build. He kissed her again, his tongue mimicking the movements of his finger.

Mary couldn't take the sweet torture anymore. She grabbed his dick, pulling him to her. Justin moved his hand and let her guide him inside her. He was big, stretching her completely, but she wrapped her legs around his waist. No further encouragement needed, Justin began to thrust into her, each stroke slow enough for her to feel every inch of him but hard. This time she cried out desperate for a release. Justin fisted her hair with one hand and cupped the curve of her ass with the other. "You're hot, Red. I mean it literally. Your pussy is the hottest damn thing I've ever felt." She raked her nails down his back. "Somebody likes dirty talk." he teased.

He was completely in control, each stroke deep and hard but at the same lazy tempo where she felt she was going to die. "Come on, Red. Talk dirty back to me," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I can't even think straight, Justin," she replied honestly. "Just shut up and fuck me!" He laughed but upped the rhythm.

"Already am. You want harder?" Her head hit the cabinet behind her. "You want deeper?" She damn near saw stars. "You want faster?" His strokes were faster and his breathing was beginning to pick up. "Tell me what you want."

"Dirty and rough," she moaned and dragged his mouth back to hers. This kiss was hungry and rough, almost punishing. Mary felt like he was branding her. He cupped her ass and carried her into the living room as if she weighed nothing, and lowered them both to the floor, her on top straddling him.

"You started this, Red. Come on and show me what ya got." He smiled at her playfully, but the look in his eyes was anything but. "Show me how dirty and rough you like it."

Ok, she was in charge of a gorgeous stranger. Could this get any better? She leaned down over him, her breasts teasing his face. "Alright Justin," she eased herself onto him, and watched his eyes go dark, "feel free to pinch, bite, spank, you honestly can't go too far," and she began to move. He dug his fingers into her hips.

"My lucky fucking day," he groaned. "Ride me." His hips raised to meet hers with each stroke, his fingers almost painful, and he began to nip her jaw line. She reached down and began to rub her clit riding him harder and faster, uncaring of anything except the climax that was building. When he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, Mary exploded with a scream.

"Holy fuck," he groaned, her spasms causing him to orgasm. He thrust into her furiously, until he was completely spent and as limp as she was. "Jesus," he said finally rolling her off of him. He crawled to the kitchen like a panther and came back with his jeans. He fished in a front pocket, found his cigarettes, and lit one for each of them before he started dressing.

When his pants were on, Justin glanced down at her. "So you want the house or not? I'll pay a guy to paint and you can pick the colors. $600 a month."

Just like that, he was ready to leave, and her brain was still blank. "Yeah. I want the house."

"Good deal. Rent first of every month. I live in the house right behind you. Start moving in as soon as you want. I'll leave the keys on the counter." With that, he was through the kitchen, hooked his shirt on a finger, and she heard the back door shut.

Oh my God, her mind screamed. What did I just do? On one hand, she'd rented a house she could actually afford. On the other, she was laying naked in said house with the cum of a total stranger still on her thighs. Could she be more mortified? Probably not and she had kissed HIM. He'd probably think she was a slut. She'd sure as hell behaved like one, but she DID fee a lot better.

Mary had been in the house on Sycamore nearly three weeks. True to his word, Justin had sent a very shady guy to paint the house, but other than an occasional wave if they saw each other, there had been no contact. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. She was playing on Twitter while dinner finished cooking when she heard someone in the kitchen. She froze, her heart beating rapidly, and all her attention on the kitchen. She heard a cabinet open and close, then another.

Ok, it had to be a burglar, she decided frantically. When he didn't find any money in the kitchen, it wouldn't take long for him to make his way down the hall. _Think, think!_ She looked around rapidly, picked up a vase, and tiptoed down the hallway. Unsure if the sounds had stopped or if it was the pulse pounding in her ears, Mary peeked around the doorway and saw… Justin filling up a plate at the stove. She released the breath she'd been unaware she was holding and set the vase on a chair.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked sharply.

He glanced over at her quickly, hands paused. "Fixing a plate. What's it look like?"

Mary glared at him. "What are you doing in my house?" she clarified. He finished filling his plate lazily.

"My house, Red. I'm just renting it to you, remember?" He took a bite and nodded approval. "This is good. I'm single and never get shit like this. You should fix a plate." He was already sitting at the table shoveling in food.

God, the guy was rude. She knew the backdoor had been locked, she ALWAYS locked the doors. So the jackass must have used his spare key. "Ok, let me rephrase. Why are you here?"

"Food," he ordered, pointing his fork at her. "We'll talk when you're sitting." Well, she was hungry. So Mary filled her plate, filled a glass with tea, and sat across from him. Immediately he snatched her glass and drained half of it. "Forgot that. Thanks." He'd already finished? God, did he inhale it while her back was turned? Lazily he lit a cigarette and watched her through the smoke.

Mary admitted to herself that he made her nervous, and the way he stared at her made it hard to eat. "So, we were… hm, gonna talk." Justin blew a smoke ring toward the ceiling.

"Been thinking, Red. Bout the other day. Seems we did things pretty much your way. I wanna do it mine." He was still staring at her with those dark blue eyes with a trace of a smile.

"No. that was a one time, temporary insanity kinda thing." She pushed her plate away, practically untouched. Justin ground out his cigarette on his dirty plate.

"Knew you were gonna say some shit like that, but you're wrong."

Justin got up, stalked his way around the table, fisted a hand in her hair, and pulled her head back to look at him. He leaned in slowly and licked a hot stripe down her neck. "I know you're hot for me, probably already wet; I can smell your pussy right now." he whispered in her ear, and Mary shivered. He used her hair to force her to stand up and face him. The other hand moved to the small of her back, pulling her up against him so she could feel his erection straining against the front of his jeans.

Mary was trapped by his hands and his eyes. He lowered his hand, cupping the curve of her ass and kneading it through her thin shorts. Her hands reached for him, winding around his neck, and he chuckled softly. "My way this time, right Red?" His lips were almost touching hers but he hesitated.

"Your way," she agreed and finally he kissed her.

Justin crushed his lips to hers, his tongue forced her lips apart, and plunged inside to taste her. There was nothing tender about his kiss, it was nothing but lust and the need to brand her as his. He tore his mouth away and bit her ear lobe. "I'm not fucking on the floor again, Red. Jump up here."

Mary wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed her way across his jaw line as he walked them to her bedroom. When he sat her in the center of the bed, he stepped away just long enough to start yanking his clothes off, and she saw him sit something on the chest at the foot of her bed. "What was that?" She asked.

He grinned and it slowly changed to a smile, the first real one she'd seen , and it was a killer. Damn the guy really was gorgeous. "Just something for later," he muttered casually. "Show me your panties today, Red, bra too."

She couldn't even remember what she'd put on that morning! There was a good possibility they didn't even match. With no boyfriend, she was usually careless and not picky other than clean. But, Lord, the look on his face was hot. She slowly pulled the T-shirt over her head, and the bra was red with white polka dots. She shimmied her shorts over her hips, saw his eyes go darker, and Yes, they matched!

"God damn. I do like what goes on under your clothes," he whispered in appreciation. He stepped out of his boxers and crawled onto the bed in front of her. His cock was already rock hard, and when he ran his hand over it, Mary could only stare. He bit her lip, nibbling roughly. "Never watched a guy stroke himself, Red?" Unsure if she was capable of speech, Mary shook her head no. He stroked himself and watched her face, she licked her lips when he pistoned his hips into his hand. "I can tell you like the show, but I can jerk myself off any day. So I want you to suck me off."

Somehow his crudeness turned her on, egged her on to keep up with him. No further encouragement needed, Mary pushed him back onto the bed, and smiled at him wickedly before she flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock. His hips twitched and she was rewarded with his low groan. Encouraged, she took his length into her mouth and began to move slowly up and down swirling her tongue around the tip. "Holy fuck," he groaned and fisted her hair. She continued, spurred by each low groan and managed not to gag when he began to piston his hips to the rhythm she'd set. "I'm gonna cum in your mouth, Red. Oh fuck, and I want you to swallow every damn drop." He held her head prisoner, taking over and fucking her mouth. Mary felt the first drop hit the back of her throat, and then he came like a hot flood and he screamed wordlessly.

She looked up at him. Justin's eyes were closed, his chest was heaving, and his forehead was covered in beads of sweat. She crawled up him and laid her head on his tattoo where she could hear the racing of his heart. "Give me a minute," he panted and ran a hand possessively over her hip. "That was hands down the best blow job I've ever had. Jesus Christ!" Mary smiled and pinched his nipple.

"Why do you sound surprised?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "You don't look the type for one. When I talk dirty - which it's obvious you like, you don't say nothing back. So I didn't expect you to be that good."

That was almost insulting. " Alright, Justin. You want dirty talk?"

"Yeah, I do," he murmured. He leaned up to rummage through her nightstand, found a pack of cigarettes, and lit two. He handed her one and put an ashtray on his stomach.

"I'm still in my bra and panties, and you look ready for a nap," she said with a challenge.

He grinned. "Thing about me, Red. I shoot my first load, then I'm good for a couple of hours." Did he say hours? She'd been close to climax going down on him! He smirked at her as if he knew what she was thinking, and Mary took a deep drag of her cigarette feeling a nervous excitement. Then she crushed it out at the same time he crushed his own. "Come here," he whispered and crooked a finger at her. She leaned over him, her hair blanketing both of their faces, and kissed him. She felt his fingers unclasp the hook of her bra and then run down her sides to push her panties down. He kissed her back with a growing hunger, his hands rubbing her ass and spine restlessly as his tongue played with hers.

Justin rolled over fully on top of her, and she could feel he was already beginning to harden. He trailed a hot tongue down her neck, nipping her collar bone, causing Mary to whimper. "How turned on are you, Red? How bad do you want me?" He continued to move his mouth lower, licking between the valley of her breasts.

"I've never been this turned on in my life." she moaned. He finally took her nipple in his mouth -reward maybe- and she watched him flick his tongue across her nipple and blow on it gently sending shivers up her back and heat straight between her legs. "The feeling of you in my mouth, huge and throbbing, nearly made me come." He slipped a hand between their bodies, rubbing a teasing circle just outside her entrance. Definite reward! "Every time you moaned, I wanted to touch myself." He moved his mouth to the other breast and finally pushed a finger inside of her, causing her to whimper and arch her hips, but he kept his hand still, silently demanding her to keep talking, when she hesitated, he bit her nipple, but soothed the sting with his tongue. "And when you came, when I first felt it flood my mouth," Good God his finger was magic - "all I wanted was to suck you dry. When you screamed, I felt some of my wetness drip onto my thigh," she admitted shamelessly.

Mary was quickly losing coherent thought, all of her concentration now on the release she could feel rapidly approaching. Justin looked at her, his eyes dark and hooded with lust. "Don't you ever fucking hold back on me again! I'm rock hard right now because you're good at dirty talk."

When he removed his finger, she could have cried she was that close. "Justin, please."

He smiled wickedly. "My way, Red. Roll over on your stomach." She complied eagerly, desperate for him to stop her torture. "You have no idea how much I want to taste your pussy. I've been thinking about it for weeks, but you're too damn worked up right now. I can see that, and God damn is it sexy." He pulled her hips up and she felt him just at her entrance. "Beg me, Red. If you want me inside you, if you want me to make you come so hard you scream, ask me!"

Reduced to nothing but a desperate, wanton woman she buried her hands in her hair. "Please," she begged, pushing her hips back, and impaling herself on him. "Damn you, Justin, please."

"Okay, baby, okay." he soothed and began to rock his hips, pulling almost completely out before gliding back inside.

It felt heavenly, but it wasn't enough. "Please," she moaned, "you can go slow later! You can do anything later. Right now I need you to fuck me hard! I'm about to lose my damn mind!"

Justin grabbed her hips, his hands like a vice, and he pounded inside of her. "Oh God yes," she cried out in ecstasy. "Just like that!" she panted.

"Want you to moan for me. Don't hold back anything, Red. I want everybody in the whole damn neighborhood to hear how good I fuck ya." He pulled her back roughly on his next thrust, and she moaned because she had to. "Come on baby. I know you're close. I can feel you clenching up inside. Let go and come for me, right NOW!"

The next thrust; hard, deep, and almost savage did it. Mary shattered, screaming with the force of her climax. He was still thrusting into her and it was too much. Her body was in overdrive, still spasming from the force of her orgasm. "You gotta stop. I can't… You gotta stop."

"I'm not finished yet, Red. Not even close," he teased.

"It's too much," she cried out, and felt him pull out of her. Limp, exhausted, and totally spent, Mary sprawled on the bed, still panting. She felt the bed shift when he moved away from her toward the bottom, but she quickly felt him return and run a hand over her ass and she sighed. "I'm not finished," he reminded her in a husky whisper, and she heard the snap of a bottle. "I like that ass, baby doll, and I want it." She felt his finger, slick with some kind of lubricant, rub over her anus.

"Justin, I've never," she began, but he interrupted her.

"I know. But I'm not gonna hurt ya, not one bit, I know you're gonna like this." he promised. "All you need to do is relax for me, don't tense up, and trust me to make you feel good."

Well, he'd certainly made her feel fantastic so far. "Mmm, okay." she agreed.

She felt his finger again rubbing more of the lubricant over her. "Remember, baby, keep relaxed." She felt a finger penetrate her, slowly and gently, giving her time to adjust. There was a sting at first, not painful, but a small sting. "Doing okay," he whispered.

"Mm hmm." He began sliding his finger slowly, saw she was adjusting nicely, and added a second slowly.

Another sting and a strange sensation of …. Fullness. Then he began to move his fingers again and she gasped when he made a scissor motion to open her more fully. "Still okay?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just… different, strange."

Justin chuckled. "I think you're ready. God knows I am! That ass, Red? Drives me fucking nuts." Mary peeked over her shoulder, saw him stroking himself with lube, eyes closed and feeling it. He opened his eyes, saw her watching and grinned. "Dirty aren't ya? Fucking love it."

He raised her hips up gently, already panting in anticipation. "Remember. Relax and trust me." He entered her slowly and there was a small burn. "Just relax baby. Don't tense up on me. God damn, you're tight." Mary forced herself to relax and felt him push in further. "That's it baby," he whispered, "almost there." He moaned when he was finally buried deep inside her, but paused to let her adjust.

It didn't hurt which surprised Mary. She could feel him throbbing and that excited her. "I'm really ok, Justin."

He groaned. "God, I hope so." Then he began to move. It was so different, but damn, Mary thought in wonder, it felt good. He kept the strokes gentle and smooth, but he couldn't suppress his moans. "God damn, I'm not gonna last long. You're so fucking tight and hot! Taking it like a damn pro." He was panting, taking her slowly, raking his hands down her back. "Play with your clit, Red. I wanna feel you come with me."

She reached down, eager to please him, and she was still sensitive from earlier. "Justin," she whimpered.

"Come on, baby, I'm about to shoot, rub it for me, fast and hard."

Lord his words made her burn. "Come on, come on, come on," he chanted. His thrusts were becoming erratic, further urging her on. "That's it, I can feel your pussy clenching. Come for me." Damn, she began to moan, grinding her hips into him. "Fuck," he groaned. "Ah fuck. Gonna fill you up, baby." She could feel it, hot and wet, and relished in the deep growl of satisfaction he released when he came. He thrust twice more then dropped limply over her back.

His body was slick with sweat against hers, and his breathing was still ragged. He kissed the back of her neck, gently, and slipped from her body, slowly rolling off of her and onto his back. "Damn, Red. You are absolute dynamite." She curled up against him, surprised when he wrapped an arm around her and caressed her hip.

"Isn't this the part where you get dressed and run?" she teased.

He slapped her ass playfully. "Trying to kick me outta my own fucking house?"

"No," she answered honestly. "And it's _my_ house."

"Yeah, well, I been thinking bout that. Obvious you ain't rich. Obvious you're not dating either or else you wouldn't be so hot for me all the time. Ouch!" he yelped when she pinched him, but he smiled. "Could save you $600 a month if I moved in here. I could get real food for a change, and you could get laid every night."

Mary looked at him steadily. "Exactly what I said. I'm not asking you to fucking go steady, Red. More like room mates with benefits. What do you think?"

She thought it sounded too good to be true, but decided to keep that opinion to herself. "One condition." Justin raised an eyebrow. "What's my name?" He laughed, kissed her softly and mumbled against her lips. "Mary."

By

B. L. Green

helloherman1


End file.
